


Kohona High School Book 1: NaruHina

by artemisfandomcat



Series: Kohona High School *Discontinued* [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cinnamon Roll Naruto Uzumaki, Don't Judge Me, Mild Language, Multi, Tags Are Hard, cinnamonrollnaruto, mentionofHaikyuu, ooc hinata, sorryaboutthat, thisismyfirsttimetaggingsomething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisfandomcat/pseuds/artemisfandomcat
Summary: She loved him but she didn’t know even though she pretended to and it was all fake. And, of course, very confusing. Was it really though? She could’ve just admitted it. Especially with that other girl that was there.Or, Hinata was dared to love Naruto and stops when it’s over only to find out that she does love him. Oops?
Relationships: Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s), Haruno Sakura & Uzumaki Naruto & Tenten, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Kohona High School *Discontinued* [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712911
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction(about AU)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really unique AU because of its plot. I don’t own Naruto. This book contains NaruHina (jealousy and a lot of OOC). I don’t hate Hinata, I just wanted to make her out of character. This will be expanded into different books. There will be no Uchiha Massacre. Tenten, Naruto, and Sakura-centric. The three of them are orphans. OOC Hinata. Again, some characters may be out of character and not the same as the anime/manga. Also I have actually not entirely finished watching Naruto but I’ve gotten so many spoilers that I’ve given up. I may accidentally make an error or two about the Uchihas whom I don’t know enough about. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!!😸

It was quite a small school compared to the ones they read about in those storybooks. But then again it was a relatively small capital city. There were actually two schools in the area but due to the differences between the students who attended them, they were soon split apart.

The more prestigious school on the other side of town was greatly respected. In the start, all kids attended an elementary school sort of thing. They stayed in that school until the grade 5 and then they had a choice. They could either go to the normal one or the latter. 

Most kids at this age chose the normal one. There was no reason for them to do the extra work that the kids that went to the other school did. In fact, the only kids that chose to go to the school were from these major categories:

• Wanted to be leader of the small country

• Living in poverty or alone

• Had a respected family or clan

The kids at the more prestigious school were more grown up and mature that the others. They start taking more advanced classes of math, science, history, and language. They also start their physical training so they can become part of the so called “military.“

( **A/N** : The rest is just like the anime. They live in a small country called Kohona in a city called Hidden Leaves and the other lands are different parts of Kohona. The Hokage is the main leader and the other Kages rule their own area but still listen to the Hokage. They have phones and computers too. There is also chakra and the Kyuubi and other tailed spirits exist as well. Sakura’s clan was eliminated as well as Naruto’s, Tenten’s, but not Gaara’s. Lastly, they can still do jutsus ). It’s basically Boruto’s world with these guys in it instead. 


	2. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Tenten who has some explaining to do.

_Tenten’s POV_

We had been friends for a while, Neji and I, when his father died. He didn’t talk to me at all after that. He’s been one of the ”popular” guys since then. He hasn’t talked much to anyone but stays with the clique of the popular kids.

I, Tenten, don’t have a family. I knew the only way I was going to make it in the world was this school. Now that’s I’m here, I know I’ll be fine once I pass. I do have some friends too. I didn’t have them at first. 🔪

Haruno Sakura was one of the first that approached me. She is truly beautiful in a nice, gentle way. She has natural pink hair as a first. She used to have a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. She lived her whole life without a family like I did. She wants to help people and has been training under our Hokage. She will probably be a medic when she graduates. 🌸

Yamanka Ino is Sakura’s best friend. She saved Sakura from being bullied at a young age. She had a fight with Sakura when they both liked Sasuke but later resumed their friendship at the beginning of High School. 🐽

Sunagakure Temari is a new friend of ours. She transferred here from Sand City in Suna county in the middle of the last school year. Her brother, Subaku no Gaara, is one of our friends and his attitude is not that great. She is very unique.🎎

Hyūga Hinata, is Neji‘s cousin. She is the first-born of the main branch of the Hyūga clan. She is quiet, soft-spoken, and has a crush on Naruto. She isn’t very great at one certain thing like Sakura and how her chakra heals or Ino and how her chakra can help her control someone’s brain!☯️   
Hinata does have the shared special talent of the Hyūga clan, the Byakugan. It helps the user see another person’s chakra points and also gives them 360 degree vision. To be completely honest though, Neji is much better at that. He has been training endlessly for longer than her and is given the job to protect her. 👀

Aburame Shino is from a clan that works with bugs. He always has that huge coat and black glasses on so we can’t tell what he looks like. 🦟

Inuzuka Kiba is from a clan that works with dogs. Him, Shino, and Hinata were placed in the same team so they work together. Kiba is the troublemaker and playboy of the school. He keeps his dog, Akamaru, with him at all times. 🐶

Akimichi Choji takes offense if you call him fat. He claims he is only “big-boned” and loves food. Never take the last bite of his food, ever. Unless, of course, you are Shikamaru. 🍖

Nara Shikamaru, Choji’s best friend and on the same team as him and Ino, thinks everything and everyone is troublesome. He’s super lazy but also really smart. When he plays Shōgi and Go, he ties with Asuna sensei, his, Choji’s and Ino’s teacher. The only one who has come close to beating him was Sakura because she is super smart. 🧠

Uchiha Sasuke is a selfish mean human. Well that’s what I think of him. Every other girl that goes to the moronic other school has a crush on him, most of them anyway. He’s completely absorbed in his own life and thinks he’s a genius. 👿

Uzumaki Naruto is a troublemaker along with Kiba. His clan is dead as well and he is very dense. He loves ramen. As in is completely infatuated with it. He likes it so much because it was the only place that gave him food and helped him survive. He is on the same team as Sasuke and Sakura and one had a crush on her in elementary school. 🦊

Sai is a mysterious, emotionless boy who is on a team by himself that sometimes combines with Sakura’s. His teacher is a man named Yamato. Sai is amazing at art. He infuses his chakra in the notepad and pen that he keeps with him and can make his drawings real. He has no emotions at all. He even has a fake smile. 🖌

Rock Lee is on my and Neji’s team. He is a complete recreation of Maito Gai, our teacher at school. They both love to talk about, and I quote,”blooming blossoms of YOUTH!”🌷

The overall reason that I’m saying all of this is that you are going to see how our second year of High School changed our lives. And it all started back in second grade with a dare and two Hyūgas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that breaking of the fourth wall. Won’t happen again, I promise.


	3. Chapter I: A Dare and Two Hyūgas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POVs switching a lot, the rest is explained by the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenten’s foreboding is all I have to say

_ Tenten’s POV _

_ Flashback _

It was almost a month before Neji’s father passed and Neji, Hinata, and I were playing like normal kids. We had just gotten into an exhilarating game of Truth or Dare. I had jumped off of a tree that day and Neji was forced to eat grass and tell us who his least favorite Hyūga relative was.

It was Hinata‘s turn at the time and Neji spotted Naruto playing with Shikamaru and Choji. Now at this age and with his father alive, Neji was more open to people. He was also more cunning and devious which was probably how he came up with this chaotic dare:

“I dare you to pretend to be in love with Naruto Uzumaki until he asks you out!” he blurted. 

Pretty out there for a 7 year old. When he matured a bit more, he told me at a later date, he hoped she would actually fall for him while completing the dare, if she remembered to anyway. 

Oh, she definitely remembered.

§

* * *

“Will you go out to eat with me Hinata-chan?” Naruto Uzumaki asked with an extreme amount of sincerity.

Now everyone there at the moment stood expectingly, waiting for Hinata to blush and faint and have to be taken to Tsunade’s office. 

I encountered a déjà-vu situation. Memories from that Truth or Dare game in the park flashed through my head. My eyes widened as I hoped she wouldn’t remember that day but then I laughed at myself. Who would. I’m just a crazy, superstitious, nostalgic girl. 

The truth was I shouldn’t have been so quick to decide that inference was the truth. The villainous giggling that followed, filling the quiet hall was startling. Why was she laughing? Only I and perhaps her quiet, cold-hearted cousin knew that. 

Had Hinata been lying, acting, deceiving, tricking, call it what you must, but has she been doing this to us all for the past nine years? Carrying out that dare as if it were the only thing she cared about?

And all I could do at that point was stand there and watch her decline Naruto‘a invitation, let out another evil laugh, and leave, pushing him down and out of the way, not caring about the poor boy’s feelings. It may seem cheesy but all I could think about was those posters about the Golden Rule, treat others the way you want to be treated. 

Sakura and I helped Naruto to his feet where others had only a few moments ago waited for the Hyūga heiress to fall. The onlookers stood in the hallway though the bell had already rang, pondering the same question that had broken the silence.

“What just happened?” Shikamaru voiced thoughtfully. 

Nobody but Sakura and I could tell that there were tears building up behind the blue eyes of the blond next to us. Most of the group has guessed that Naruto had a crush on Hinata but none of them expected it to end so quickly. 

I volunteered to take Naruto to Tsunade’s office until he could get over the shock of what happened though everyone could’ve gone there for the same reason too. 

I tried to be positive. Hey, at least I was getting a break from my workaholic teammates but I couldn’t help but think what the shocked boy in my arms was feeling. 

A girl whom he had a newfound crush on and had always liked him acting completely the opposite of how she had acted in the past decade. Being completely rejected but her. Not knowing what he has done wrong. Not having a mom or dad to talk to about it.

It must be unbearable. I could identify with him on the last piece of information but other than that, the closest I had ever been to feeling like that was when Neji stopped being my friend. 

I wondered these things as I left Naruto with Tsunade and as I left I thought of how confusing this situation must have been for everyone. 

_ Naruto’s POV  _

What just happened? I’m so … what just …-wait I just said that. Why would she...? I should say thank you to Tenten, right? What is happening. Did I do something wrong?

_ Sakura’s POV  _

I feel bad for Naruto. I used to constantly get rejected by Sasuke but I always expected it. Hinata always acted like she liked Naruto so it must have been really confusing for him. 

“-and that’s why Naruto is absent from the classroom. Is there anything I can give to him that he might miss today?” I question hopefully after explaining the previous events to Kaka-sensei. I want to make Naruto feel a little better. He didn’t deserve to be let down the way he was. 


	4. Chapter II: A Sleepover and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Tenten, and Ino invite Naruto to their sleepover on the first day of Spring Break. Ino realizes the hardships orphans go through each day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter is very fluffy.

“Hey Pig, he’s here!” I yelled to Ino. We had invited Naruto over to Ino’s place. She was the only one with parents and a house other than Hinata and we didn’t want him to see her at that point. 

Ino was in the hall after greeting Naruto and inviting him inside. She sat him down in the living room and waited for us to join her. 

“How are you feeling now?” Tenten inquired. She brought a plate of ice cream and chicken nuggets from a restaurant she loved and offered them to him. “Tell us everything about you because we want to be your friends!”

In the next hour or two, we learned he had lived a life similar to Tenten’s and mine. We learned his outer shell of happiness was a cover for his insides of crumbling despair. He didn’t say those words exactly but as he spoke,two of us were able to realize how he felt because of our similar experiences. 

Ino usually focuses on surface knowledge. She doesn’t dig deeper so she listened to the words coming out of his mouth as Tenten and I noticed his feelings. They were easy for us to understand due to us not having families and growing up on the streets, we could usually tell if a person was angry or sad. 

We all realized that Naruto liked Hinata and she basically broke his heart. Now I have an idea. We should get him to be happy again. To prove to him that he doesn’t need her to be happy. To let him live his own life. Ugh, that sounded too cliché. We are going to make him happy again!

_ Nobody’s POV _

“So, what do you like to do?” probed Sakura. 

“Well,” Naruto answered, “I’ve never read a book except for school projects so I’d like to try that. Ooh, how about making more friends! Eating ramen, I’ve always wanted to go on a vacation!”

“Ooh! Me too! Have you heard of the beach before?” Tenten spoke. 

Ino’s eyes widened as the orphans conversed. Her family went on trips to mountains, beaches, and big cities. Her father was on a trip with her mom at the moment and their nanny was taking care of the house and Ino. One of her favorite things to do was read and she always has had enough friends to fill two buses. She suddenly felt as if she had neglected two of her best friends by not paying attention to how their lives were going. 

“I’m hungry Ino-pig! Do you have any sugar cookies?” Sakura asked. 

“You ate them all last time. Besides, it’s all you eat! You and your sugar cookies are like Tenten and her ice cream and chicken nuggets and even like Naruto and his ramen!” Ino screeched. 

They went on like that for the evening and through the night, laughing, singing, talking, and hoping things would get better soon.   
§

* * *

_ Timeskip _

_ Ino’s POV _

I woke up the next morning to see the adorable, content, smiling faces of the three family-less kids sleeping next to me. Today, I decided, I was going to do something nice for them. 

It was 6 AM and I always was an early riser. I picked my way through the house carefully and silently to not wake them. I grabbed some of my favorite books and put them on the table. Next, I slipped outside to the grocery store next to our local flower shop. I bought some microwaveable chicken nuggets, ketchup, ice cream, Ichiraku’s to-go microwaveable ramen, and a box of pink sugar cookies. 

I was shocked to see that together, they all cost less than my weekly allowance. After leaving the newly bought items at home, I went to interrogate the owners of the store. 

“Why do sugar cookies, chicken nuggets, ice cream, and ramen cost so little in this store?” I asked Umino Iruka. 

“Ah, yes. I’m surprised you noticed. They are discounts for three of our most regular customers. They don’t have a lot of money so we lowered the prices on the days they buy groceries or else they’ll insist on paying the full price,” he answered. 

“Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten” I muttered under my breath. 

“You know them then?” he asked. 

“Yes. They are some of my truest friends. I just bought the same things for them this morning because that stayed at my house for the night and I wanted to do something nice for them.”

“You’ve grown into an amazing young lady Yamanka Ino.”

“Thank you! I must be off, they’ll be walking up soon.”

As I raced the clock back to my house, I couldn’t help but feel thankful to Iruka for letting the kids eat their fill. I decided not to tell them that they lowered the money just for them because I didn’t want to have them pay so much because if they find out, they will try to pay more. 

I felt a wave of relief that they hadn’t woken yet and I still had time and then I remembered that I had to open the shop today. I almost cussed under my breath as I ran for the third time in two hours to flip on the lights, turn the open sign and unlock the door. 

After asking my nanny to man the counter, I stepped back into the room moments before Sakura’s eyes strained open. 

“Hey Ino,” she yawned. “What time is it?”

“7:15 AM, just in time for my surprise! But, wait for Tenten to wake to. Oh, and Naruto,” I added. 

As soon as Sakura shook the two awake, her eyes started gleaming and she told them quickly about the surprise. They leaped out of their makeshift beds as soon as they understood Sakura’s quick, excited rambling. I decided to just get it over with now so I could go take over the shop from my nanny. 

They walked carefully into the room with their eyes covered as I had instructed them to do. They looked like children, so carefree and excited that I just wanted to hug them all. 

“Okay, you can open your eyes now,” I told them as soon as they had reached the table. 

I almost  _ died _ . All of them hugged and thanked me as soon as their tired faces gazed upon their favorite foods and the huge pile of books, their eyes gleamed. Then I was lost in a ball of crying, thankful orphans. 

Through the day, they all helped me run the shop. We had fun and talked so much that our lungs were collapsing and our tongues were sore. I looked at their happy faces and was satisfied with my gifts. They all deserved everything I had given them and more. 


	5. Chapter III: A New Home and Cursing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto are orphans that have been living on the street this whole time. They find a home and Hinata explores her new freedom and personality. Also, Neji yells a lot. And he thinks about Tenten. And Hiashi-sama is very amzing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will include censored curse words that aren’t actually said and are just mentioned. Also, lots of timeskips in this.

_ Neji’s POV _

Wow. I haven’t seen a lot of Tenten in… quite a while. Hmm…* insert arrogant emo genius thinking noises here *… I wonder why. I have been in her team for a while now. We spar a lot too and we’re the only sane people there too. 

Maybe she doesn’t want to talk to me. Nah that’s not it. I’m amazing and she must be like every other girl, trying to snag a date with me. Tch. As if I’d even think about going out with those …-.

“Neji-sama, Hiashi-sama calls for you,” the maid’s voice wafted through the mostly quiet Hyūga household. 

The sound of my footsteps against the stairs was the only indicator that I was on my way. As usual I didn’t say a word to the random maid that had called me. My meditation had been interrupted and I would have to get back to it another time.

§

* * *

_ Hinata’s POV _

I had finally gotten rid of that ridiculous act of meekness. It felt so good to be me again that I decided never to revert back to that shy human I was. I’m pretty sure that this is who I was before the dare but I don’t remember that much. I would never faint again if I had anything to say about it. That dare had owned me and made me do things that I wouldn’t have done usually. I chose to follow it even when others had forgotten. I have to make myself a new life now. 

That boy I had been forced to follow was nice but I didn’t care about him. He was a tool for a dare, nothing more. I shouldn’t care about what he thinks. He doesn’t even like me that much. 

§

* * *

_ Timeskip _

_ Neji’s POV _

As I stalked back to my room I decided that Hiashi-sama was the best. In a matter of minutes, he had pieced together the fact that something went wrong at school just by noticing our emotions when Hinata-sama and I had returned from school. 

He then checked the  security footage  of the school to see what had happened. We Hyūgas are very influential but I don’t understand how he has access to the school’s cameras. He had watched the scene unfold and because there was no sound he had called me down to interpret the video. 

Then, he asked if I knew why Hinata did this to the poor boy. I was forced to sheepishly respond that it was my fault. Hiashi-sama wasn’t angry in fact he was quite the opposite. He had truly looked delighted at the fact that while explaining the dare, I had genuinely smiled. 

He then told me that the event wasn’t my fault nor Naruto’s. He claimed it was Hinata who caused the problem and would be her who fixed it if she wanted to. Everything he had said so far, I had agreed with. 

A frown made its way over my reminiscing face as I walked into my room. He had told me to “talk to Tenten.” 

Firstly, I couldn’t believe that he remembered her name. When I had told him what had happened in the video, I didn’t mention anyone’s name other than Naruto. 

Secondly, why had he wanted me to talk to her. He used to have no opinions on what I did everyday as long as I was polite, took care of Hinata, and didn’t ruin the Hyūga reputation. Why on earth should I talk to Tenten? 

§

* * *

_ Nobody’s POV _

Ino had had the three orphans over for the weekend and subsequently had to leave to go on vacation with her parents. It was spring break and there was no school. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten were walking around the rural parts of the village when we came up to a small cottage cramped in between two large trees.

Now Sakura had a place to live but due to the scenery of her garden, people were asking to buy the area and build a hotel or swimming pool or something there. The reason she has the house is because her parents left it to be in their will. 

It was unknown to most people who Tenten’s parents were so she had been living in the streets and so had Naruto but that was for a different political thing with his parents. 

So, the moment they saw the cottage, they knew it was a sign. Within hours the three had all gathered their things and brought them to the cottage. Sakura had decided that she would make a deal with one of the people who wished to buy her property, that she would be allowed to buy back the land at the same price they had bought it at at any time after turning 18. 

It had taken less than a day to find the cottage, gather their things, and move in. They were lucky that the place had a working plumbing and electrical system.

Since the Third Hokage, no person in the land had to pay for electricity and water which is one of the ways Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten had managed to stay alive. They spent the next day cleaning the house and making sure we had everything necessary to live. 

One thing they had learned about each other was that they could all cook or bake very well. Sakura was good at making healthy foods, Naruto was exceptional at ramen but also good with traditional food, and Tenten could bake a cake that could knock out all competition. Even Gordon Ramsey would like their food. 

It was spring break and the kids had nothing to do. Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino had gone on vacation. Ino and Shikamaru had coincidentally gone to vacation at the same place. 

_ Hinata’s POV  _

“ARGHHH! I’m so bored!” I screamed while flipping a table and naturally startling the maids who didn’t know that I was like this. “I’m going to call Ino.”

“Hn.”

The one-syllable sound echoed through the quiet Hyūga household due to the fact that it was unanimously stated by most of the stoic relatives. [...] (A/N: this sentence has been removed by the butler of the Hyūga household who dropped the table he had just picked up to purposely muffle the surplus of curse words used by Hinata Hyūga to describe her family members). 

§

* * *

_ Nobody’s POV _

“Ino I am not going to apologize to that kid. He’s the worst and I hate his guts!” a pause is heard followed by a chorus of cussing under the Hyūga heiress’ breath which eventually led to her chanting, “Not my fault at all. I hate those orphans. I hate those filthy, weak faces on the streets just begging for help. I was friends with Sakura and Tenten for a while but you tell them that I hate all of them. I’ll find better people to-.” 

She was cut off by Hiashi and Neji, both of them looking livid.

“Excuse Hinata-sama but she is unable to return to the phone at this point, she may call you again, thank you,” Neji explained to Ino after snatching her phone out of her hands while Hiashi had grabbed Hinata’s collar and was glaring at her furiously. 

“How dare you speak that way! How  dare  you. Don’t you realize the gravity of the problems those poor orphans have that you are disregarding? Your attitude is completely unforgivable. I will not tolerate any human remotely related to me to act this way. It taints the Hyūga name. To think that you are my child makes me utterly ashamed. Now, go, leave my sight. Sit in the basement and think about what you’ve done!” Hiashi scolded angrily. 

Hinata looked shameful as she tiptoed out of the room. Neji called out to her as she shuffled away. 

“Ino wants you to know to not call her. She said that you were ‘unforgivable and rude’ and that she’d not talk to you until you apologize whole-heartedly to everyone you’ve hurt,” he repeated and added, “I agree with her. You were nicer the old way.”

_ Neji’s POV  _

I want to scream at that mangy, sassy, evil…- She is aggravating. Walking out of that room after insulting those that have done nothing wrong like she was being falsely accused. Hiashi-sama had even yelled at her, he has simply never done that before. 

He didn’t need to do anything before. She used to be the perfect little girl until she changed on Thursday. Friday was a troubling day because of the tension in the air between Hinata and literally everyone else. 

Just now, the way she was acting, it appalled and angered me. She insulted them, they had done nothing, but she had insulted them anyway in a house full of mostly silent Hyūgas and had the audacity to pretend she had done everything right. 

Even when she was younger, even before the dare she was nice. She wasn’t rude to Tenten like she had just been. Hmm. Tenten, plaguing my thoughts since -… Never mind, no she hasn’t, I’m thinking about her as much as think about others. 


	6. Chapter IV: Thé Library and Yuko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad Naruto, a bit of a backstory, they go to a library and Naruto meets a girl…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she isn’t what you think she’s going to be

_ Naruto’s POV  _

I’ve been doing better since that dreaded day when the truth came out. I’ve made new friends, read books, had fun, yet I’m still sad. I feel bad that she doesn’t like me. I don’t want Hinata to be in love with me or anything, I just want her to acknowledge the fact that I want to be her friend, I want nothing more than to be kind to her and everyone else.

Everyone has ignored me for as long as I can remember. I never knew the exact reason but I was sure there was something different about me when I was younger. I’ve had this presence in me that appears, disappears, and reappears in some situations. I imagined it to be a nine-tailed fox that I see in my dreams many times. I asked some people about it at random times, I checked if they saw something like that but none of them had. 

Then I met Gaara. He was very stoic like Sasuke and not one emotion could be noted from his face. Something about him made me want to get to know him and when I did I asked him my trademark question. He said that he saw something, a monstrous creature that had a huge sweeping tail.

We weren’t that good of friends so we would only initiate conversations when either of us had something like that. Now that I’m 16, I have discovered that both Gaara and I have extra chakra from these one-tailed and nine-tailed creatures we see in our dreams. 

Kurama is actually quite nice when you get to know him though I think he knows something that he isn’t telling me.  ( **A/N** : Kurama knows exactly what happens in the anime/manga and he is nicer to Naruto. Also I made him be nice and told him if he wasn’t, I would put Himawari in this world and make her poke him. Mwahahahaha!)  With his extra chakra, I can defeat anyone but I don’t want to stand out so I only use it in case of emergencies. Jiraiya (Ero-sennin) taught me how to use the chakra but he is “meditating on a mountain” right now. That means he is doing research for his perverted books probably. 

I really hope Hinata-chan will forgive me and be my friend. I hope I don’t cause her to be mean to everyone else. She should take out all her anger on me. Oh, speaking of anger, Sakura-chan’s sure going to get mad if I don’t meet her at the library in time. 

“It’s 11:15 already! Ahhhhhhhh! I better run!” I yell at myself. I’m going to die. 

_ Sakura’s POV  _

“Finally Naruto! Come on, we have to read a bunch of books! Let’s go!” I yell at the boy who looks out of breath and relieved. 

“Coming!” he replies, panting after me. 

“Look, look! These are mystery novels and over here are realistic fiction novels!” I whispered as we explored the new place. 

Tenten had to meet with her team for lunch so she said she would go to the library tomorrow. We had never been to the library because there wasn’t enough time for any of us but living together was creating new privileges for us. Naruto an I had agreed to come here but he was late. I decided not to get mad at him because I didn’t feel like it and it would delay our entrance to the book-filled building. 

“Naruto?” I called, worried by not hearing him reply to what I had said. I turned around and spotted him picking up something, a startled girl in front of him. 

I started towards him and chose to hide behind a bookshelf to spy. If he was about to make a new friend, I didn’t want to stop him. As he handed the books back to the girl, I observed what she looked like. 

She was cute and acted very shy as Naruto kindly returned the books. Her long, dark hair was hypnotizing as it cascaded past her neck and into her gray hoodie. Her large glasses emphasized her beautiful, blue-grey eyes. She had headphones around her neck and she had a silver necklace too. 

As I moved closer, I heard Naruto speak to the girl. 

“Sorry about dropping your books!” he said shamefully and politely. “My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Who are you?”

“Um…well… my name is Yuko Yuu Chieko and it’s okay,” she whispered slowly and shyly. 

As she was speaking, Naruto’s eyes gazed towards me. He made gestures with his eyes that asked if I wanted him to leave the girl and come look for books with me. I shook my head and used hand gestures to describe to him that he should continue to talk and meet me outside the library at 5:00. 

He agreed and I left to find books. I hope he makes a new friend. That girl sort of reminds me of Hinata. 

_ Naruto’s POV  _

“-and then we found a cottage in the woods and we live there now. Sakura said to meet her at 5:00 so I have some time. Tell me about yourself,” I whispered. We had been talking quietly in the library for quite some time. I had gotten some books and told Yuko my entire backstory. 

“Um, well I come from a place called Sound County. My father left my mother and I and she is married to my stepfather. Um… he is the brother of the Kazekage. I have an older brother and I am staying here this month because of my stepfather’s work. I like reading and you are the only person who has talked to me out of your own free will here,” she responded hesitantly. 

“Wait, do you know Gaara?” I asked hopefully.

“Yes. I met him briefly at the wedding and I will tell you a secret, I have an arranged marriage with him,” she told me extra quietly. 

My eyes narrowed and widened continuously. She’s going to marry him! That’s…-.

“A great match! You would go amazing together. You don’t talk, he doesn’t talk. Your personalities match!”

“I didn’t know you knew him personally. I do want to ask you about this girl named Hinata you talked to me about. If, of course, you don’t mind.”

“No, it’s alright. She…”

_ Timeskip _

“… that’s why Ino invited me to the sleepover. Oh! It’s 4:58! Uhh… can you meet me here tomorrow at noon?” I ask Yuko. 

“I don’t think I have anything to do tomorrow so, yes, I will. Bye, see you tomorrow,” Yuko said quickly. 

“Bye!” I replied. 

I walked back to the cottage with Sakura who asked kindly about Yuko. She told me that she was glad that I was making new friends and I appreciated her for it.

“Hey Tenten!” I said thoughtfully as we stepped inside.

We slept soundly and I was excited to see Yuko. 


	7. Chapter V: A Beautiful Day, a Café, and Jealousy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s a beautiful day, they’re at a café, and Hinata spies on them. The problem is that Gaara has to leave... and Hinata isn’t good at reading lips.  
> Hinata figures out that she might have feelings for Naruto.  
> This one is short.

_ Naruto’s POV _

“Hi Yuko!” I shouted cheerfully. “You look hungry. Have you been waiting long?”

“Hi, yes, I forgot to eat breakfast, and no, I came here two minutes ago,” she spoke calmly. 

“Well, come on. Let’s go to this cool new café that just opened! In fact…,” I drifted off because I decided to make it a surprise. “Never mind. I forgot what I was going to say.” I smiled coyly.

_ Timeskip _

I had slipped away from Yuko by telling her that I had to use the restroom. The café that had recently opened was consistent in French cuisine. Not anything fancy, just a small 24-hour café that sold things like crêpes and pancakes. And, it was right next to his house. 

I rang the doorbell and his butler answered. He told me to wait and soon, the person I was waiting for arrived. 

“Naruto? What is it?” he spoke meticulously. 

“You know the person you’re supposed to marry Gaara? Yuko Chieko? Well we were going to have some food at the café next door. Want to come? I met her yesterday and she’s great. Come on,” I told him. 

His face lightened for a moment at the sound of her name but was instantly replaced with his angry mask. He gave a nod and told Temari where we were headed. I hope she wasn’t waiting too long. 

_ Nobody’s POV _

It was a beautiful day. Everyone in the Land Hidden in Leaves was content. Tenten was busy laughing at Gai and Lee’s “youthful” speeches. Neji was busy not laughing at them and, instead, contemplating what his uncle had told him.

Sakura was busy painting a picture. It was for a wall in the new cottage. Sasuke was staring at the ceiling of his room and later, when his mom told him to go out of the house, the sky wondering what everyone was doing. Ino and Shikamaru were both enjoying their vacation.

Choji was snacking, Shino was looking for bugs, Sai was working on a piece of art that depicted everyone in the school with extra space on the sides so he could add new people.

Naruto, Yuko, and Gaara were at the café. Gaara conversed with the two for a bit but was soon called back to his house. Little did they know that, as the quiet girl and blond boy spoke, they were being watched. 

A pair of white, Hyūga eyes were peering out of a bush. The one that saw through them was previously taking a walk while blaming others for her problems. When she was chanting to herself about her sister being a weak child who couldn’t do anything herself, she suddenly came upon a sight that interested her. 

A couple having breakfast. She recognized a familiar face. Her nerves tingled strangely as she watched the male profess the words, ”I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: The rest of the story will be focused mostly on NaruHina only instead of the other characters)


	8. Chapter VI: A Misunderstanding and a Sad Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata thinks she sees something and realizes the other thing while Naruto knows he saw someone and he feels bad

_ Naruto’s POV _

“I love STEW!” I exclaimed. “Stew is like the king of all things ramen-y. Ramen is amazing and all but stew is better. Do you like stew?”

We were still here. Gaara had left a while ago and I was running out of things to talk about. Suddenly, I heard a ringing and noticed that Yuko’s phone was being called. 

“I hope you don’t mind…-”

“Not at all. In fact I think I have to go now. Bye!” I quickly ranted. She waved good bye and we walked opposite directions. I turned back thinking I hadn’t paid when I remembered that we had when Gaara had left.

Suddenly, I noticed two lavender orbs in a bush. I knew them- and they rapidly disappeared. I didn’t want to know who they belonged to because I could guess. I ran back to the cottage. 

“Hey Naruto! How do you like the name ‘Safille’ for our cottage? People are always calling us the Safille orphans an-…” Sakura had been looking at a wooden board and quickly noticed the tears in my eyes. She followed me inside with a concerned look. 

_ Sakura’s POV _

“…She’d been watching us for no reason Sakura. It makes me feel sad again. Today was supposed to be a good day. I really want to make the best of it,” his voice has wavered when he’d said her name. I wanted to hug the poor boy and nothing was stopping me so I did. 

“You don’t have to think about her today ok. Just enjoy the day. Maybe if you get bored enough you’ll be encouraged to do more fun things. It’s only morning and I have a book solely on potassium that you can have. You’ll be bored in seconds,” I whispered in his ear.

Tomorrow, I would have him watch Haikyuu!! so he isn’t bothered by Hinata’s name. I handed him the book. 

  
§  


* * *

_Timeskip_

_ Hinata’s POV _

“… and I’m truly sorry to everyone who I’ve hurt. Especially, of course, the three orphans that I talked badly about and hurt. I guess that I was so caught up fulfilling that dare that when it ended, I had lost touch with my previous self. I wanted to apologize to everyone but I couldn’t wait until school restarted. I understand if you don’t want to talk to me or even be near me for what I’ve done but I hope you will find it in you to forgive me. Thank you for listening. Really, do you truly mean all this? I’m glad you are apologizing and fixing the taint on the Hyūga name but if you don’t mean it, there is no point,” Neji had been reading my speech aloud and I was baffled at how much he had said. I’m completely sure that he had just doubled the amount of words he had ever said in his life. 

“Yeah. I should add another part in about how I’ll try to fix my personality too,” I replied. 

“Why don’t you give this speech to the Hyūgas and they’ll tell you if there is something to change?” he suggested. 

“Great idea. Uh… just to be sure, after this you aren’t ever going to talk this much at one time again, are you?” I joked. 

Then… Neji… yes, the same Neji… actually… SMILED! Well, it was more of an amused smirk but if Neji smiled at a baby when it was born, I guarantee that it will grow up to cure cancer, be a billionaire, cause world peace, end world hunger, and solve the population crisis all for fun. 

“I promise I will never talk this much unless it is truly important.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to make her not bad because I couldn’t keep writing her like that.


	9. Chapter VII: Thé Trap and an Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get trapped and Hinata apologizes. Naruto can make amazing curry somehow but Hinata can barely cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really cliché and everything with them getting trapped and I know that it is possible to talk with a sore throat and yes Tsunade does ship NaruHina because why not but whatever and deal with it, fluff is needed

_ Nobody’s POV _

“Why is everyone GAY!” Naruto screamed at the tablet. He was watching the fourth Haikyuu!! season and he had just now noticed the revelation. “How long have they been… woah. Well, at least now I know…-”

“Yo!” Kakashi had appeared inside the cottage,”Nice place you got here.”

“Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Where did you come from?” Naruto, startled, had dropped the tablet and bumped his leg against his nightstand. 

“Sorry for dropping by unannounced but Sakura and Tenten didn’t want to be the ones to ask you to come so they didn’t and you just missed Hinata’s apologizing speech yesterday. Now, you are going to come with me or else,” Kakashi’s eyes could have killed Kurama if he’d tried. 

“Yeah, I sure am.”

“And did you only just realize that literally everyone in that anime is fanonly-not-canonly gay‽”

“Hey, I wanted them to be and then I asked myself, what if they were?”

_ Timeskip _

“Ok, we’re here,” Kakashi then quickly added, “have fun,” before shoving Naruto in the structure, bolting the door, and bolting away himself. 

“Wha-…hey, what was that for?” the two people that were both shoved into the cramped room spoke together. They then acknowledged each other’s presence. “Who’re you?”

“Naruto.”

“Hinata.”

“Oh-”

I’m murdering Kiba and Shino and everyone. Argh-! Hinata’s thoughts were cut off by stepping on a switch that turned on the light and startled her.

The room was an octagon. There were two wooden doors and stained glass windows that showed the beautiful evening sky on the tilted ceiling. There was a T.V. over a fireplace and next to it, a loveseat. A table sat in the middle of the room and there were cabinets and a kitchen on the opposite side of the room from where the fireplace was.

They soon spotted a narrow staircase hugging the side of the wall leading into an alcove that blocked the light from the ceiling over the kitchen. 

The two were confused at the sight until Hinata remembered where they were. Kiba and Shino had called on her at the Hyūga household to practice at her house because Kiba was mad at his mom about something and Shino’s house was a “do-not-go-unless-you-have-bug-spray” zone. 

They had gone to the backyard when the two started pushing her into an area and she found herself here.

Meanwhile, Naruto had found a paper on the table and he learned:

  * Hinata was actually very sorry for how she’d acted
  * Literally everyone shipped NaruHina
  * They were going to have to live together in this area of the Hyūga household for an entire week
  * And that there were other papers that had other important information about food and such 



Naruto handed the paper to Hinata as she walked over to him. He decided to look upstairs only to see a paper stuck on the refrigerator on the way to the staircase. 

He stepped towards the kitchen with his curiosity fueling him. When he got to the note, he took it off the fridge being careful not to rip it. Hinata had spotted his movement and the note in his hand and followed suit. The letter said:

…

_ Hey guys, _

_ Sorry for putting you in this situation that we are about to explain but you have to understand how hard it is to watch you two be completely in love with each other. We wanted to explain how much you guys were made for each other in a speech but then we reminded ourselves that you guys were, well, you guys.  _

_ Anyway, we decided, obviously, to lock you up in here. Food is in the cupboards and the fridge and we know at least one of you can cook if needed. _

_If, by any chance, there’s an emergency, and_ _ only in an emergency, use the phone next to the door. It will put in automatic calls to call an ambulance and then some of us and also unlock the door. _

_ It seems like we’re holding you against your will but Hinata’s dad agreed to this and so did Tsunade. Yes, the fudging HOKAGE agreed to this so deal with it. _

_ Upstairs is the bedroom, which you will be sharing. Yes, there are two beds now but, at some random point in time that you are unaware of, those beds will be replaced by one bed. It may seem evil but at least it will be a big bed.  _

_ Anyway, we’re kind of sorry about this whole deal, but, to be honest, we’re hoping for something good to come out of it. Also, to make you feel better, the T.V has a channel on it with only videos of Sasuke and Neji embarrassing themselves(sometimes it’s live!). Have a good week! _

_ See you, _

_ Tenten _

_ Sakura _

_ Ino _

_ Temari _

_ Gaara(Yuko was the one who came up with the bed idea) _

_ Shikamaru _

_ Sasuke _

_ Sai _

_ Neji _

_ Shino _

_ Kiba _

_ Chōji _

_ Lee _

…

The two reading the paper blushed at the right times and were interested too. That T.V channel was keeping them both from bursting into actual monsters because they couldn’t get that anywhere else. Naruto was surprised that  Yuko had come up with the bed idea which had clearly surprised and transformed them both into mumbling messes. 

Hinata thought for a long while about the cooking portion because she knew she couldn’t cook, the ironic part being that while she was doing so, Naruto had already started making some curry. Only the smell of it being made was able to toss Hinata from her thoughts. 

Hinata was simply shocked. She’d only smelled food like this when her mom made curry when she was sick. This was better than that, though. She then realized that while they ate, it would be a good time to apologize. 

They sat in silence for a while after initially thanking god for their food. Hinata was still wondering the best way to apologize when words started tumbling out of her mouth. 

“I’m sorry for treating you so badly that day,” Hinata couldn’t stop the words from flowing out of her mouth, “I was trying to fulfill that dare that started so long ago. I barely remember it but for some reason, I guess I was trying to prove someone wrong or something.

“I hope you can forgive me because this week will be really awkward if you don’t and also because, well, I guess some of those feelings that I ‘pretended’ to feel, might have been real. I’m not forcing you to love me or even like me. I really just want to be forgiven.”

They both took time to absorb the words that had broken the silence. Naruto hadn’t actually said anything since they’d introduced each other when they’d arrived two hors ago. Hinata waited for him to say something and started eating.

The first bite itself was so good, if there was any food that she would eat as a last meal, she would pick this, mostly because she was sure that it would make her immortal. She was so focused on the food, Hinata didn’t notice Naruto get up and grab a pen and a notepad from one of the drawers. 

Hinata was thinking greedily about the whole pot full of steaming hot curry when she noticed a paper being handed to her. It said that Naruto had a sore throat and it would be better by tomorrow but he didn’t want to hurt it. She flipped the pages and they explained that he most definitely forgave her and that he made the curry to help his throat but if she liked it so much, she was welcome to take more. 

“You should get some rest then. Thank you for making this, it’s amazing and better than anything I’ve ever had before,” Hinata exclaimed.

The look on Naruto’s face as he left was confusing and she didn’t understand what it meant. He was recalling the time that Tenten created her signature three-tiered cupcake. It had tasted like heaven. Surely his curry couldn’t be as good as that, could it?

_ Timeskip _

_ Hinata’s POV _

The next morning, I didn’t know where I was until I remembered the events of yesterday. I looked in front of me and there was Naruto putting his socks on. I looked to my right and there was a closet. I must have been so tired that I hadn’t changed yesterday. 

After I got ready, I went downstairs and saw Naruto eating cereal. I got myself a bowl and poured in the cereal. Naruto had finished and headed back upstairs. I continued eating. 

_ Naruto’s POV _

I woke up early and I felt that my voice was back. In front of me was another bed and to my left, two closets and a glass door. Behind and to the right of my bed was a door adjacent to another next to Hinata’s. It was a restroom and had everything I needed that week. 

I decided not to take a shower because I normally did every other day. I changed after taking some clothes from the closet. Barefoot, I walked out onto the balcony.

It was between both of the closets and looked into part of the Hyūga household and some of the forest. I sat outside, enjoying the view, for half an hour before I decided that I was hungry. 

I was putting my socks on when Hinata woke up. She looked around, scanning her surroundings, when I left down the stairs. I was nearly done eating my cereal when she came down. 

I went back upstairs to brush my teeth and I spotted a book on my nightstand. I took a look at it and took it downstairs. It was boring, the first couple of hours, as we just sat in silence. We were both reading and it was nice and calming. Soon, it was time for lunch. 

_ Nobody’s POV _

Hinata had mentioned in passing that she wanted to make lunch because it wasn’t fair that Naruto was doing all of the work. She got up and went to the kitchen. She decided that they could eat ramen today. 

“Does your throat feel better?” Hinata couldn’t believe she had forgotten to ask. Maybe she was still that bad person. 

“Yeah, also, I forgave you a while ago. It must’ve been hard to be able to be yourself after all that time of pretending,” Naruto answered.

“I don’t really feel that I deserve your forgiveness, to be honest-...,” Hinata gave herself a mental facepalm; she hadn’t meant to say that out loud. 

“It’s fine okay, come on, we can watch Neji and Sasuke make fools of themselves while we e-is that RAMEN?” Naruto yelled and almost flew across the room.

He was as fast as lighting while he got out the bowls and everything. This was the start of something. 


	10. Chapter VIII: Embarrassed Sasuke and a Changing Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super fluffy and adorable but first Sasuke embarrasses himself at 2 AM and their beds shift together. Nothing much happens at night but in the morning…

“Look, it’s live now!” Naruto called. The “Hyūga-Uchiha are True Fools” Show was on 24/7. The two living in the house kept it on just in case something happened. Just now, at two AM, both Hinata and Naruto were awoken by the TV that repeated the word, “Live,” 12 times and then showed Sasuke.

He had something sticking out of his pocket and he looked very tired as he walked out of the bathroom of the Uchiha mansion. He was muttering something under his breath when suddenly he walked into his brother who was holding the camera discreetly. 

“You are aware that you have toilet paper in your pocket and you are walking around at two AM, correct?” Itachi asked solemnly. 

“No I don’t,” Sasuke claimed as he kept walking with the toilet paper in his pocket to his bedroom. He was blushing though. There was something pink on the toilet paper though, and Sasuke was holding several crayons. The video paused and zoomed in on the paper. 

It was a fully detailed portrait of Sakura Haruno as she looked eight years ago that made it look as if it was created by an artist that practiced for hours everyday. Everyone knew the truth, Sasuke couldn’t draw, so then how did he somehow put Leonardo Da Vinci to shame by drawing Sakura so beautifully. 

The video then showed Sakura and Tenten in the cottage, one of them blushing confusedly and the other holding her stomach laughing. Then, it went black and showed the logo for the “Hyūga-Uchiha are True Fools” show before going back to the normal loop of Neji and Sasuke making fools of themselves that Naruto and Hinata had watched 15-ish times. 

The two watching the show turned it off and headed straight to bed, still laughing from Sasuke’s embarrassed look. Yet, when they arrived, the beds were gone and in their place, a large bed. 

After ceasing their giggling, they realized that though what had happened with Sasuke was true, it was also a clever ploy to shift the beds. 

“I’ll take the left/right,” Hinata and Naruto both decided simultaneously. They quickly got into bed and fell asleep right away, with visions of “Embarrassed Sasuke Faces” dancing in their heads. 

_ Timeskip _

In the morning, they started the day normally, getting ready and eating, but something was off. Hinata was wondering why Naruto was fine with being stuck here with her when he had already proclaimed his love to Yuko. 

Her name sent a chill through her heart as she tried to put it out of her mind. She ultimately decided that she loved Naruto for a while but she didn’t want to accept that. Today was the day that she would swallow her pride and ask. 

”Do you love Yuko?” the question slipped out of Hinata’s mouth too quickly to be considered normal. 

“…No?” Naruto answered awkwardly, ”-…why?”

“Remember that day that you caught me watching you guys? You told her you loved her and… well… I feel bad that I treated you so horribly because it was really rude in general but also because… um… I love you!”

“………really?”

“Yeah…”

“‘Cause I love you too!”

Their romantic moment was interrupted by two loud *ahem*s and a series of “aww”s from the people that had walked in. 

“Seriously! Did you really have to open the door right then?”

“Uh, sorry?”

“Well, they’ve already seen us. Might as well say what we need to and then leave so that they can ask each other out.”

Tenten was the first to scold Neji and Hiashi for opening the door and, after Neji apologized, Sakura directed them to leave quickly. 

“I honestly can’t believe that it only took one day of sharing a bed for them to get together!” Yuko exclaimed. She had an uncharacteristic smirk on her face. “And, that day, Naruto was running out of things to talk about so he told me that he loved stew. Weird right?”

“Huh, that sounds like him,” Sasuke deadpanned. 

“Says the guy who draws pictures of Sakura on toilet paper!” Naruto rebutted. 

“That was ONE time!”

“Oh, and Hinata, my offer from two weeks ago still stands. We can get ramen if you want.”

“Sure!”


	11. Epilogue

Hinata and Naruto’s date ended up being amazing. Sasuke gave Naruto one of his suits and Hinata wore an amazing dress. They talked all evening and into the night, never once the smiles dropping from their faces. 

All those that had decided to put them in that cottage smiled warmly, their ship having sailed. Then, most of them slowly turned to face the pink-haired medic and the silent Uchiha with smirks on their faces. One thought raced through their heads: SasuSaku.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this says that it will be a series but I was using fanfics that I’d already written when I was like 10 and updating them so they made sense but I couldn’t find the rest of it so I’m ending the series. Thanks for reading!


End file.
